


McGreat Night

by Axelex12



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Sex, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Humor, Humorous Ending, Kissing, MILFs, Maledom, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Diane Sterling, POV Timothy McGee, Plot Twists, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Diane Sterling/Timothy McGee AUSmut One-Shot
Relationships: Diane Sterling/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 2





	McGreat Night

*McGee's POV*

Great, Tim thought, another house where no one is answering. If only we were in North Korea, where we could probably break down doors and no one would care. Then, Diane said the words that might have changed the chemistry of team forever. "There's an open window."

"Ok, but that's not very important seeing we have no way to reach it. We don't have a ladder. The only way for you to get up there would be to…" I look at Diane, a look that she returns with a smile.

"No."

"Yes, probie, it's the only option."

*Switch to Diane's POV*

Of all the days to wear a skirt, Diane thinks to herself. I mean, it's not like the probie would look, right? He's way too nervous to do that. What if he did? He's not a bad looking guy, and if she hadn't been working with him, she might have even hooked up with him at a bar. Diane then started to have thoughts about her and McGee that she would never have thought about, if the circumstances hadn't arrised. But there she was, trying to reach the windowsill, standing on the shoulders of a man that she was fantasizing about. Trying to control herself, she tried to think of anything but fucking McGee, which of course, only made her think about it more. "McGee, please don't look up," she muttered under her breath.

"Don't what, Diane?" He replied, only hearing his name.

"Nothing!" She yelped.

But at that moment she knew… she was dripping wet. She tried with renewed effort to climb up, but that only made her juices move more. And before she knew it, a drop had fallen on McGee's unsuspecting shoulders.

*Tim's POV*

He felt a drop of what appeared to be water splash against his shoulder. He looked up instinctively, and said, "Hey Diane, I think it's going to rai…"

He looked up to see a damp patch appearing on Diane's underwear. But at that moment, Diane found the energy to get herself out of that situation by pulling herself into the windowsill.

"Okay, could you open the front door?" McGee called up.

"Yeah, one sec." Dianee responded with.

As Tim walked to the front door, he started thinking. Was she pissing herself? She had to have been. Because there is no way she got turned on standing on MY shoulders. He decided to ask her about it when he got face-to-face with her. He heard Diane unlock the door, and open it with a red face. McGee just stared at her. "Got something to say, Probie?" she asked, in a vain attempt to dissuade him of any ideas he may have gathered.

"No" He replies.

"Good, go get the stuff from the car." Diane orders.

"Ok," McGee says, figuring its best to avoid confrontation.

*Diane's POV*

Fuck, fuck, FUCK. He for sure saw her panties. How she was dripping wet. Then Diane had a thought, if he made any reference to romance of any kind, Diane probably wouldn't be able to control herself. She would probably bang him right then and there. What would happen then? She would leave her DNA as evidence for the entire agency to see. No, she would just have to control herself until she could, relieve her now pent up arousal. She heard the door open. That's when all hell broke loose.

*Tim's POV*

"So, uh, Diane, do we need to talk?" McGee asked.

Diane thought 'fuck it' and flung McGee to the ground with a controlled throw.

"What the he-mmhmm" McGee said in surprise as Diane mounted him and kissed him.

At first McGee sat there, wide eyed, as Diane sucked his face. Then he thought, "What are you doing McGee, there is a gorgeous woman sitting in your lap, kissing you like no tomorrow. Stop being a loser and get down." He closed his eyes and let Diane's tongue in.

They battled for dominance, Diane winning. She slowly unbuttoned McGee's shirt, while both kissing, and grinding her hips. This girl is one hell of a multi-tasker. McGee thought. After getting McGee's shirt off, she lost hers as well, causing McGee to oogle. He reached behind her, and undid the clasp in one simple movement.

"Damn McGee, that was the hottest thing you've ever done." Diane says.

McGee, ignoring her, starts worshipping her breasts. They were beautiful B cups, big enough to fondle, with tiny little nipples. McGee sat up, to get better access, while Diane slides up him, trying to get him better access. He licks the right nipple, then starts sucking on it. Meanwhile, his other hand starts playing with the other boob. He grips it gently, and brushes his fingers over the nipple. Diane's head is to the sky, enjoying the pure ecstasy McGee brought to her tits. She pulls his head away, and says, "My turn."

She pushes McGee back, and gets off his lap. McGee, who was kind of disappointed. He then decides that it's not so bad, considering the blowjob he was now getting filled his mind with only pleasure, with no room for anything else. She bobbed her head up and down, twisting, licking, blowing, and sucking, making McGee sure that she was seasoned pro. "Mrs Sterling," he warns, "i'm getting close…"

"Ok, McGee," She said while still jerking him off. " I want you to cum in my mouth. Let that big juicy seed flow on my tongue, through my teeth, and into my stomach. CUM FOR ME MCGEE"

"Ahhhhhh" McGee moans as he empties himself into her. Once he pulls out of her mouth, she shows his load to him, and spits it onto her tits.

"Oh McGee, that was so much."

"Funs just getting started." He replied.

*Tim's POV*

He pushes Diane back, and saunters forwards. He puts his hands at the rim of her skirt, and pulls down in one swift motion. He sees the panties, with greater detail than before. He notices the giant wet spot, with the daisy printing. He lowers his head and hums through her panties, causing her to close her legs. McGee pries them open, pulls the panties down, and gives a soft, tentative lick. Diane yelps, and liquids gush from her folds. As McGee laps them up, he thinks damn, this girl must have been dying if she came this much from just one lick.

"Ok McGee, enough beating around the bush. Fuck me" Diane demanded.

"Ok" McGee responds, deciding to kick this into the fast lane, because he did call Gibbs when he went to get the gear. They would be here soon, but he couldn't tell Diane, the risk of getting caught might not have been an amazing turn on for Diane as it is for McGee.

He pulls her panties down, casually tossing them behind him. He lined himself up to her entrance, and rubbed up and down.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Probie, fuck me!" Diane yelled, annoyed.

McGee started going fast, choosing that it would be better for his health if he complied with Diane's wishes.

"Holy shit, Mrs Sterling, you're so tight." McGee gasped out.

"For the last time, shut up and fuck me!" Diane grabbed his ear to pull down, and wrapped her legs around him, causing McGee's 9 inch monster to sheath fully in her pussy.

He watched her face contort with every thrust, her tits bounce with every motion. He felt her cunt muscles moving along his cock.

"Mrs Sterling, let's switch it up a bit," McGee said.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" She asked.

Suddenly, McGee lifted her up off the ground, and pressed her against a wall, feet hanging over her shoulders.

"I'm starting to like this McGee," Diane says with a devilish grin. Then McGee started going again. While Diane bounced, McGee buried his face between her tits. McGee felt Diane's lungs release oxygen, and felt her pussy muscles clamp down on his dick.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkk McccccGeeeeeeee," She moaned, while McGee tried his hardest to get his dick moving in the tight pussy of Diane. He felt pressure building in his balls, and said, "Here it comes Diane, where do you want it?"

"I'm on the pill, inside me McGee. I want your big fucking load inside me McGee. Fill me to the brim with your cum. Don't stop don't stop don't stop."

And with that last bit of dirty talk, McGee let loose, releasing so deep, he hit her cervix. Diane gasped, at that feeling, and orgasmed once more. They had finally come out of they're stupor, and sat down. "Fuck McGee, that was some good sex. We might have to do that again."

"Abso-freaking-lutely." McGee replied with. Thats when he heard a car door close in the driveway. Diane looked at Tim, and Tim looked back.

"Gibbs," they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
